WARP TRIP SEASON ONE
by iceagefanfreak
Summary: dawn a normal 11 old orphan living alone gets sucked into a world with her fav ice age charactors


**WARP TRIP**

**ALL CHAPS ON ONE PAGE**

**CHAP 1 i don' own notin' but oc's ice age's owned by fox/blu sky studios**

**It was a normal day just feedin' and watering the pups(Kookies and Cream(Derpy names 8p))when I noticed them barking at something I went to check it out and saw a purple portal when I looked down,my feet turned to a midnight bluish color and my feet only had three toes. THREE!And my stomach turned white.I looked and I was getting sucked into the I woke up my body ached all over and I could barley move so I got up with my back hurtin' I looked down and** **saw a scar on my arm I looked around and found a...huh BOW AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!I picked up my new bow and made some arrows I wondered around tying to reconize which Ice Age I was in '_Just after Continental Drift' _I thought.I heard something I turned to see four eyes glaring at me.I tried to ignore them but,I got ticked so I drew an arrow to shoot but got pounced on before I could draw an inch there was a tiger'Diego'saw I was a kit he got off and then three other sabers came out.'**_I thought there was only two sabers?' _**I thought.I reconized Diego and Shira the other two not 'til a ding went on it was Sarah and Silver."Oh are you okay?"Silver asked looking at my scar the whole time.I rubbed my scar"I-"(unable to finish sentence)"Whats your name?"she asked"Silver stop and let her talk,so whats your name?"Sarah asked gentaly."I...I'm Dawn."I said"And I'm fine just a gash in my arms all."."Hey I know a person tha' helps with gashes!ELLIE!"and she ran like a bullet with 10,000 pounds of gunpowder."Silver."Shira said."C'mon she is pretty good with wounds."said Diego I followed them hoping for Ellie(my sec fav charactor)to fix my scar."So are you Dawn?"asked Ellie."yep she is!"answered Silver for me."Well the scar isn't that deep so you can just bandage it,you remember how you got it?"Ellie asked."I-I don't really remember."I said."Well are you lost?"Silver asked,"'cause you looked lost!"she finished."Actually I am kinda lost."(more like totally lost but happy to be within my fav movie)I said,please do not ask were I came from,please,please."So where'd ya come?"asked Ellie(DARN)"Uh...Um...I-I don't think you'll believe me."I said."Of course we will."said Sarah(I knew I created her to be nice)."I came from...the f-future."I said quickly."You right we don't believe you."Silver said."SILVER!"Shira said,"do not say that."."Oh it's ok,really,trust me I wouldn't believe it I was just an orphan back in the only thing I'm worried about are the puppies-"(unable to finish sentence _AGAIN_)"PUPPIES!"Screamed Silver."Wait you were an orphan?"she said.(iceagefanfreak not an orphan)."Ya I lived on my own."I said."Well I'm an orphan too,me and my sisters ya haven't met Siarra yet.C'mon."said Silver then a flash!**

* * *

**YO GUYS FANFREAK HERE TO TELL YA THAT THE ONLY THING I'M REALATED TO DAWN IS THE PUPS I DO HVE PUPPIES NAMED KOOKIES AND CREAM(BOTH GALS)WELL ALL CHAPS ARE ON ONE PAGE SO... **

**AND ME'S FIRST REVIEW TO MY 1 FAN FIC THE SOUTHS BEST IS AWSOME SHE REVIWED IT FIRST SOUTH IS AWSMAZINGFOR It. AND REVIEW PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! oh nd i don' live alone BEYEYA pweoples.**

**TIME WARP**

** CHAP 2:FLASH**

**Before I knew it I was jumped by two wolves wolf1"I don't see her anywhere Cream."wolf 2"well sorry I lost the trail Kookies oops sorry ma'am.".They both got off me and I looked at them bewildered for a second." ."I said in shock."Mom!"they both said,"we thought you were dead."."Who are they?"asked Silver growling."My uh daughters...I guess."I said the girls took one look at Silver and imediately started to bark."Girls!Heal!Sit!Play Dead!Just do NOT attack her!"and I sarted pulling on their scruffs they(luckily)stopped and I introduced them to the herd."So how are they your daughters."asked Silver."I adopted them back in the future .Girls weres your brother?"I asked."We don't think he followed us mom."said the girls."You have a son too."said Silver."Ya he is adopted too."I said."What is he?"asked Peaches."He's a saber."I said."Oooo a saber how old is he?"asked Silver."Silver."Sarah and Sierra said together."It's ok he's probably your age ."I said.**

** regular pov **

**The gang and dawn and the pups were walking when Dawn heard a small whimper then that wimper turned to a cry."Whos that?"she asked she then heard a second cry catlike."Your brother."said Kookies Cream and Dawn ran to the noise it was Joey(her pet cat)."JOEY!"said Kookies and ran over to her adopted called Ellie over to help him Ellie stared a little bit and saw the problem."there's somthin' in his leg."she said and she pulled it out and he ** whispered_"everythings okay."_**so when Ellie was finshed he slowly opened his eyes and shrieked" AM IIIIIIIII!"."Joey caalm down hon'."she said and started to gently stroke the saber's cheek sofly."Mom."joey whispered."Yes."said dawn and the saber got up slowly nd he asked"Were are we mom."."The Ice Age."answered Dawn."How we gonn get home mom?"asked the girls."Don' know."said Dawn. **

** That evening**

**"So your from the future eh."said Shira."Yep just 11 back home I know I'm kinda young to have kids but like I said I adopted them."Said hoppped into a tree and then went to bed**

* * *

**YO GUYS SO THERE IS CHAP 2 LUV YA MEMBER ALL CHAPS ON ONE PAGE **

**DAWN:NOOOOOO DON' GO.**

**ME:THEY AREN'T ALL CHAPS ARE ON ONE PAGE MEMMBS**

**DAWN:(SMACKS HER HEAD)**

**BUCK:HI GON BE IN NEX' CHAPTER(WAVES AND SMILES)**

**ME :OMG BUCK(KISSES BUCK ON CHEEK)**

**BUCK: ._.**

**SILVER:BARF YUCK NO PDA IN THE ROOM WITH KIDS.**

* * *

**Dawn woke up to a strange noise so she went to see it peaches got and followed  
her when they saw what it was it was to late to twas Rudy and they ran and when they got to camp everyone got up horrified when Rudy saw Dawn he starred at her and licked his lips "WHY'S HE ONLY LOOKIN AT ME!"Dawn hollered."YOUR A WEASLE!"shriecked Crash and Eddie."WHAT HE'S RACIST AGAINST WEASLES OR SOMETHING!"she she was pushed before Rudy could gulp her down.  
When she looked to see who saved her it was you guessed it Buck before she knew it Rudy was down  
but this time (and thank God for this)he fell into an abis."Sorry 'bout tha' mammles just los' contro' of ol'  
Snowflake an-"he stopped and loooked at Dawn the weasle the first weasle he's seen in years."Who are these animals?"he asked."I am Dawn and this are my children."she glanced at her kids."I'm Joey." "Cream abourd sir." "Kookies nice ta meet ya."."Hmmm interesting names."buck said  
That night Peaches took the herd to a party at acave and she brought her boyfriend Louis with her."Whats the theme tonight Peaches?" Louis asked "Karaoke I think."she Peaches,Crash,Eddie,Kookies,Cream,Joey,and yes Louis went up and sang "Kids in America".Dawns children tried to push her up there but she wouldn't until  
"Wha' if I sang with you."said omg Buck."Okay."said went up to the guy and told him the song**

** (Owl City When Can I See You Again)**

**Dawn:Switch on the sky and tha stars will glow for yooooouuuu  
BUCK:go see the world cause its all brand new  
DAWN:dont close your eyes cause your futrures ready to shine  
BUCK:its just a matter of time before we learn how to flyyyy  
dawn:welcome to the rythym of the night thers somthin in the air you cant denyyy  
both:its been fun but now iv got to go life is way to short to take it slow but before i go and hit the road  
i gotta know til then...WHEN CAN I SEE YA AGAIN  
dawn ooohhhhooohhoohhhoohwhen can we do this againohohohohoh  
buck:when can i see ya againoooohh ooooooohhhhhhhh  
dawn when can we do this again ooooooohhhhhhhhooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh  
buck:when can I see ya again...joined at the hip now your sidekick needs you  
Dawn:life is a trip down the road that leads you  
buck:look all around at the mountains you didn't climb  
dawn:its just a matter of time before we learn how ta fllllyyyyyyy  
buck:welcome the rythyme of the night thers somthin inthe air you cant dennnyyyy  
both:its been fun but now i'v got to go life is way to short to take it slow but  
before i go and hit the road i gotta know ...WHEN CAN I SEE YA AGAIN  
ooooohhhhhhhoohoooohohooohohoh when can we do this againohhohohohohoh  
when can i see you again ohohohohohohhohohoh when can we do this again ohohohohoh  
...WHEN CAN I SEE YA AGAIN...  
**

* * *

**when they were finished everyone cheered and they got off stage.**

* * *

**WELL GUYS THAT WAS THIS SEASONS FINALLY NEST SEASON NEXT MONTH JUNE 3 **

**DAWN:AWWWWWWW OVER ALREADY**

**ME:YEP SORRY THREEE EPS LONG EACH SEASON DAWN**

**BUCK:HMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

**DAWN:YOU GOT THAT SONG WE SANG STUCK IN YOUR HEAD DIDN'T YOU **

**ME:OH AND I AM AT LEAST PUTTING ONE SONG IN EACH EP IN EACH CHAP I MEAN KK AND SEE YA **

**ALL:CAN'T WAIT TO DO THIS AGAIN**


End file.
